


Hangover Hangup

by sheismessy_butsheskind



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Davy needs more love, It’s a sad sic fic, So does Jimmy, sic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheismessy_butsheskind/pseuds/sheismessy_butsheskind
Summary: Is Davy sick or just hungover? He’s soon to find out, and when Jimmy comes by to check in on him it may not be for the better. Secrets are shared and a friendship deepens as a journey of self love begins.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Hangover Hangup

**Author's Note:**

> CW: talk of death/ throwing up

Sick or hungover- that was the question. Davy was no stranger to this question, although after a couple months of being home he stopped asking it. The answer was always hungover. Today the hangover was a bit stronger. A bit louder. He wasn’t able to keep anything down. Throwing up was part of the deal sure but never not being able to eat. Headache, dehydration, sweating... 

“Sick or hungover Davy?” he whispered to himself.

He looked at the clock.

“Fuck...”

2pm was far too late to still be throwing up from one of his usual hangovers. His mouth was dry and the lights made his headache worse. He reached up to put a hand on the sink and struggled to his feet feeling dizzy. A quick glance in the mirror was all he needed to confirm his suspicion. He trudged over to the couch with spotty vision and, collapsing on it, decided to take a quick nap before rehearsal. That was sure to set him right.

~

There was a knock at the door that jostled him awake. He felt disoriented at the sudden noise and shouted,

“It’s open.”

Jimmy rushed through the door, sax case in hand and said,

“Jesus Davy I’ve been calling you all night I thought you were dead.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” he said with a groan, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“It’s practically ten. You missed rehearsal.”

“Ah, fuck,” he whispered. He looked at the floor and started ringing his hands. 

Jimmy set his case down and took a step towards Davy, crossing his arms. He gave him a quick once over and with a furrowed brow said,

“Are you okay? You’re covered in sweat, what have you been doing?”

“Nothing...” his voice trailed off.

“It can’t be nothing you look like hell. What’s wrong?” Silence. “Davy-“

“I’m sick.” He kept his gaze down and his tone flat.

“Like... actually?”

Davy turned his head to face Jimmy. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing, forget it.”

Jimmy looked long at Davy who kept ringing his hands. He dropped his shoulders and approached the couch, sitting on the table across from Davy. He crossed his legs and let out a sigh and said,

“What are your symptoms?”

Davy met his gaze and said, “you ask a lot of questions kid, you know that?”

“Yes, I know,” he replied adjusting his glasses. “I’m a lawyer, it’s kind of my thing.”

Davy shook his head and rattled off his symptoms to Jimmy who sat there with his head to one side. After a few moments of thinking he said,

“It sounds like the flu. Do you have a fever?”

“Again with the questions...”

“Yes or no?” He asked with and air of annoyance entering his voice. 

Davy took a breath and said, “I don’t know. Maybe... I cant tell.”

Jimmy put a hand on Davy’s forehead. Davy shut his eyes and flinched, feeling his back go stiff at the cold touch of Jimmy’s hand. After a few seconds Jimmy took his hand back and said,

“Well, it doesn’t seem to be that bad but you do have one.”

“How do we know I’m not fine and you’re just dead, your hands are freezing,” Davy joked opening his eyes.

“I have poor circulation,” Jimmy responded dismissively as he stood up. “I’m getting you some water.”

He crossed to the kitchen and searched serval cabinets before finding a glass to fill at the sink. Jimmy thought his apartment was empty but Davy made him look like a hoarder. He stared at the empty vodka bottles that lined the counter. How many days did they represent? How many lost hours of sleep? How many flashbacks drowned in the necks of those bottles? It was only when the glass started to overflow that he realize how deep his thoughts had wondered. He jerked his head back towards the sink and shut the water off. As he handed Davy the glass he asked,

“Have you eaten today?”

“Not much,” he said between sips. “I can’t keep anything down.”

“Have you tried recently?” He called back from the kitchen.

Davy put the glass down and facing Jimmy said, “I’m gonna start charging you per question Campbell.” 

Turning around suddenly made him dizzy. He gripped the back of the couch and his eyes glazed over as he stared into the middle distance. Jimmy caught sight of this and frowned sympathetically. 

“How about we try toast,” Jimmy said and set out making it.

Davy didn’t respond. His eyes began to water as his stability came back. He finally felt the fever in his skin. He set his jaw and said,

“You didn’t have to come ya know.”

Jimmy looked at him confused. “Of course I did, I had to make sure you were okay. But you should have called sooner I could have brought you something.”

“I didn’t want to call,” Davy said dryly.

“Why? I know I know another question, but I’m making you toast so indulge me.”

There was a beat of silence.

“I... I didn’t want anyone to see me like this.”

Jimmy handed him the toast saying, “what, sick? It’s not a big deal.”

“Not just sick. Weak- helpless.” 

Davy spoke with an air of self loathing. Something he wasn’t known for doing. His hand balled into a fist as he rolled his shoulders back. Jimmy took his seat back on the table and spoke softly.

“So thats why you’ve been dodging my questions. Davy, no one thinks of you like that. We all have our bad-“

“I think of me like that. Ever think of that lawyer boy? Hm?”

There was a long pause of silence between them. Jimmy adjusted his glasses and dropped his gaze to the floor. Davy was the most performative of the group but no one could have guessed how deep it ran. Liberating a camp full of the sick and dying imprinted more than just bad memories. After several minutes Jimmy broke the silence.

“Needing help doesn’t make you weak. If all of us hadn’t asked for help at some point or another we’d all be dead. Myself included.” 

He spoke gently with a hint sadness in his voice. Convincing Davy wasn’t going to be easy but he had to try.

“For what it’s worth, I’ve never thought of you like that. And I know Donny Julia and Johnny don’t either.”

“Yeah well what about the other two,” Davy said sounding dejected.

“Wayne’s too busy thinking about everything to think about anything and Nick... well I never know what Nick is thinking but I can almost guarantee it isn’t you.” Jimmy shifted in his seat. “And I can’t promise this feeling will go away any time soon, but isn’t it worth it to try? It has to be.”

Davy gave a small nod but still avoided eye contact. He knew Jimmy was trying to help but it just felt like empty words. There was no overnight cure or amount of alcohol that could fix this one. He needed time but wasn’t sure he wanted it. Jimmy’s voice snapped him out of his spiral.

“You’ve let your toast get cold, but I still expect you to eat it.”

“Yes sir,” Davy said with a quick exhale.

Jimmy got up and crossed to his saxophone. He didn’t want to leave but he could tell Davy wasn’t in the mood for company, more specifically, his company. He picked up his case and said,

“Try and get some sleep okay? I’ll call you in the morning- and I’ll keep calling until you pick up. And if you don’t pick up I’m coming back and I’m bringing my entire navy battalion, do you understand?”

“I got it Jimmy, I’ll pick up.” 

He gave a thin-lipped smile and finally looked up to face him. The two men nodded at each other knowingly and Jimmy shut the door behind him. Davy looked at the toast and pushed the plate aside. He finished his water and gingerly laid down trying not to trigger another dizzy spell. He fell sleep battling the same thoughts as always, but for some reason these were a bit stronger. A bit louder...

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t have a happy ending because Davy puts on a positive front for what is truly a dark underbelly and I wanted to explore that. I didn’t want this to drag on so I wrapped it up pretty quick but I may expand it in the future. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
